The Bet
by Kandykanemel
Summary: Haley James makes a bet with her cousin Brooke about Lucas Scott. Her feelings for Nathan makes things very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to repost the story I will post a new chapter later this week

It doesn't really follow the show, Brooke and Haley are cousins. It will have a little Naley but will end Laley! There is some Bake too.

Chapter 1

"Wake up sleepyhead." Brooke yelled at her cousin.

"A few more minutes." Haley groaned.

" No." Brooke pulled the covers off Haley. The cold air was enough to get her up. Just then she realized Brooke had a bottle of Vodka in her hands.

" Morning and drinking already?" Haley shook her head teasingly.

" I have to make it through a whole day of school somehow." Brooke smirked.

Haley laughed " Only you Brooke, only you."

"You know you want some."

" I'm done with Vodka." She replied half serious. " Really?" Brooke asked a little skeptical. "Yep, I'm on Tequila."

"We're going to be late for 1st period." Brooke said with fake excitement.

" Get out and let me get ready." Haley threw her pillow at Brooke.

" Hey!" Brooke hit Haley on the head with the pillow. Brooke laughed so crazily that Haley forgot to be upset.

" Only you Brooke, only you." Haley playfully pushes Brooke out her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I hate history." Brooke groaned as she slammed her lunch on the table. Haley couldn't help but laugh. " Last week you loved history." Haley mocked her. " What happened?"

" Stephen blew me off at Sara's party, so now I hate him."

" So?" Haley questioned.

" The only reason I liked the class was because he was in it." Brooke informed. Haley saw Nathan Scott walk past her and she blocked out everything Brooke was saying.

Brooke finally noticed Haley was in Nathan mode, again.  
" Earth to Haley." Haley was still in a daze. " Haley Scott." Brooke yelled. She knew that would get her attention.

" What?" Haley turned bright red.

" You heard me." Brooke smirked.

" Whatever Brooke."

" I was only kidding, I love you Hales but you're never gonna be Mrs. Scott." Brooke said half joking. Haley rolled her eyes while Brooke teased her.

" You couldn't even get his loser brother Lucas." Brooke said while pointing to Lucas and his friends.

" Please!" Haley exclaimed. " Piece of cake, trust me."

" Yeah right." Brooke said. She knew Haley could get Lucas she was just teasing her.

" Want to make a bet?" Haley asked.

" You are kidding."

"No, I'm dead serious." Haley said. She felt insulted somehow, she felt she could get almost any guy especially Lucas Scott.

"Okay." Brooke accepted her offer. "I bet you couldn't get Lucas Scott-"

Haley interrupted her. "No problem." Haley beamed.

"In bed." Brooke finished

"Okay." Haley answered. "If I get him in bed, not have sex with him."

"Fine with me."

"For a quarter."

"A quarter?" Brooke laughed.

"I'm not doing it for the money."

"Obviously."

Haley extended her hand "Deal?"

"Deal." Brooke shook her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas could barely keep his eyes open during class. Basketball practice was brutal.

"Open your books to chapter one class." Mr. Morris instructed. Lucas didn't open his book because he noticed Haley staring at him. She couldn't be staring at him. She was probably bored and looking out the window. Then she bit her lip in a way that made his entire body blush.

"Mr. Scott, would you like to come back to earth and join the rest of the class?" Mr. Morris said to Lucas.

That was enough to catch Nathan's attention. "Your bloodline." Jake whispered. Nathan was about to say something when he noticed Haley staring at Lucas. He was a little jealous. He knew that look. He got that look daily. Why the hell was she looking at Lucas like that?

The bell made the sound Lucas was dying to hear. He almost ran out of there like a bat out of hell but decided to play it cool. Lucas." Haley called him. He pretended not to hear her.

"I know you hear me Scott." Haley touched his shoulder.

"Um...Hey." He was nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he talked to a girl since he joined the team.

"You left your book." She smiled sending butterflies to his stomach. "Thanks."

"No problem handsome." She winked. Haley walked away feeling victorious. Nathan decided to give Lucas some advice.

"She is just playing games with your mind man." He whispered walking past Lucas.

Lucas didn't need or want Nathan's opinion but something was telling him to run and run fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke?" Haley asked while they were driving to go see a movie. Brooke knew Haley wanted something.

"Yes Haley dear?" It was probably something big.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Haley said sweetly making Brooke a little worried.

"What?"

"Let me join the cheerleading squad?" She asked innocently.

"What!" Brooke yelled nearly hitting a squirrel trying to cross the street.

"I want to join the squad Brooke, you're the captain you have the power."

"They would have me committed to a mental institution." she said seriously. "I tried to teach you to cheer, remember that?" Brooke questioned.

"How could I forget?" Haley said half embarrassed.

"You kicked Bevin in the mouth and you've always said you didn't want to be a cheerleader.

"Please!" Haley begged. "Pretty please."

"With a cherry on top?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Yes." Haley said excited.

"No." Brooke said seriously.

"Come on Brooke, I'm a better dancer and I watches Bring It On and Bring It On Again religiously.

"I don't know Haley."

"I'll practice a lot." Haley was getting desperate.

"Okay." Brooke caved.

"Thank you so much Brookie!" Haley exclaimed.

"You will practice your ass off and if you suck I'm going to kick you off, favorite cousin or not."

"Okay Captain." Haley laughed.

"Don't call me that."


	2. Chapter 2

" What do you want to see?" Brooke asked.

"What is out?"

" House of Wax."

" Yeah!"

" Are you sure Haley? Once we buy the tickets-"

"I"m positive, Chad Micheal Murray is so sexy." Haley smiled.

"Keep dreaming James." Jake smirked walking over to Haley and Brooke.

" Jagelski." Haley groaned.

" Jake are you stalking me?" Brooke asked.

" Don't flatter yourself Davis."

" I knew you were desperate." Haley laughed.

" Nathan and I are free to leave the house you know." Jake added feeling insulted.

" Nathan's here?" Haley asked.

" Yeah, somewhere." Jake replied.

" I'm right here." Nathan said while wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder making her jump a slightly.

" You sure you want to see a scary movie Hales?" Brooke inquired.

" You are jumpy?" Jake added.

" I'm fine." Haley replied taking Nathan's arm off her.

" House of Wax?" Nathan asked certain that was what they were here to see.

"Yep." Brooke answered.

" Figures." Jake mumbled.

" Do you want to see that Jake?" Nathan asked hoping the answer was yes.

" Don't care, I heard Paris Hilton gets killed in a cool way."

"You two get the popcorn and soda, we'll buy the tickets." Nathan said to Haley and Brooke. "It's on me." he added handing Brooke money.

"Fine with me." Brooke smiled and they went their separate ways.

"You're laying it on pretty thick with Haley." Jake told Nathan.

"I know what I'm doing Jake."

"This day has been good." Brooke said to Haley while they were in line.

"Really?" Haley asked."

"Free trip to the movies, cute jocks and we get to see Chad Michael Murray takes his shirt off." Brooke smiled. "That's enough to make my day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me do all the talking." Brooke said as they walked into the gym.

" Hey Bro-" Bevin stopped mid-sentence when she say Haley dressed in their practice uniform. Theresa was the only one smiling.

" Brooke what is she doing here?" another cheerleader Kandace asked. Brooke motioned with her head for them to follow her a few feet away from the bleachers.

Theresa stayed with Haley and started to stretch. " You should being doing this too you know." Haley started stretching. " So you're on the squad huh?" she said still smiling.

" You don't seem shocked like everybody else."

" I already knew, Brooke told me."

" Oh." Haley said grimly.

" She also told me about your little bet." Haley just looked at her blankly.

"I't sucks you feel you can't ask me for a quarter or tell me your joining the squad." Theresa said with a smaller smile." You are still my best friend Hales."

" You spend so much of your time chasing after Ryan I forget who my friends are." Haley said sarcastically.

"Okay so I have bad time management skills but I'm still my BFF Haley James."

"I just needed to hear you say it." Haley said smiling.

" At least she can stretch good." Kandace said a little optimistic.

" Yeah, at least." Kristina, Nathan's girlfriend added bitterly.

" She is a fast learner." Theresa said in a don't mess with her tone.

" Where are the boys?" Haley asked unintentionally breaking the tension in the room.

"Running laps around the track." Brooke laughed.

"They'll be in here any minute ready to pass out." Theresa smirked.

"Oh."

Haley thought it would be a triple win situation; she would save her friendship with Theresa, see Nathan more and get to know Lucas better.

The guys finally came in looking exhausted and went to the showers without bothering to glance at the cheerleaders. Then Haley realized she couldn't get close to both Scott brothers at the same time. One would get mad and forget about her. On the other hand, maybe sibling rivalry would kick in and work for her.

" Haley!" Theresa shook her arm.

"What?"

"How is the weather on fantasy land?" Theresa asked with a smile.

"Sunny."

" I' ve had enough excitement for today." Kandace announced.

"Yeah, I don't feel like practicing today." Bevin added.

"Practice is over then." Brooke said happy she wouldn't miss a sale at the mall. "

Want to tag with Brooke?" Theresa asked.

"Might as well." Haley said as they walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So that is why I have to go to Tim's party." Theresa explained to Haley it was the last step to get Ryan. "Right." Haley said pretending to be interested while closing her locker.

Theresa knew Haley didn't care. " Here comes you boyfriend." Theresa laughed as she saw Lucas walking near them. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going; too busy reading. Theresa pushed Haley so she would knock him down.

It worked like a charm. Haley conveniently landed on top of Lucas. " I knew he would fall for you." Theresa said walking by to get to her last class. Haley would thank her later.

" Hey cutie." Haley smiled. Lucas smiled back in spite of himself. They locked eyes. They would have gotten lost in them if the bell hadn't rang.

" We are late." Lucas said finding the willpower to move Haley off him.

"Spoil sport." Haley said in a mocking voice while Lucas helped her up. "Always a gentleman huh?" Haley asked smiling. Lucas picked up her book and handed to her. Haley locked her arm with his.

" Walk me to class stud."

"I don't know where-"

"We have the same Precalculus class together." Haley said walking with Lucas.

"I forgot." Lucas smiled. She was finally breaking the ice. It was about time.

"We should do this more often." Haley said. Before Lucas could open the door Haley stopped him.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Sub."

" Haley-"

"We have a substitute." Haley said pointing to the teacher through the window on the door.

" We should skip." Haley said wishing he would agree. Lucas was surprised. Not because Haley suggested they ditch but because he was considering it. He never skipped a day in his life.

" You know you want to." Haley said moving Lucas so they wouldn't be seen by the substitute. Why was she effecting him like this?

"I don't know Haley." Lucas was lying. He want to go with her.

"I know the perfect thing for us to do." Haley smiled leading him out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It would be nice to know where I'm being taken." Lucas said jokingly.

"You'll see soon enough." Haley said with a small smile.

There was a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. After a while Lucas noticed they were around beautiful beach houses. They were large and there was only a few. Lucas wasn't surprised Haley's family owned a place like this. She drove a Mercedes. He was so fasinated by the area he hadn't noticed the car had stopped. Haley opened her door the realized Lucas was in a trance.

"You can get out the car now, we're here." she smiled.

He gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Let's go inside." Haley commanded.

Haley unlocked the door and let him go in first. Lucas walked in and observed the house more. It was amazing. Haley grapped his hand and lead him into a lounge room with a big entertainment system and large dark couch. Haley touching his hand made Lucas focus all his attention on her and forgot about how great the house was.

"I thought we could hang and watch a movie." Haley said looking through DVDs. Haley chose The Girl Next Door.

"Your place is nice." Lucas said as the movie started.

"Thanks, but this isn't my place." Haley confessed.

"What?" Lucas asked.

He realized that he didn't see her unlock the door. Did she pick the lock? Damn it. Now she had him breaking the law.

" This is my aunt's place, I have my own key."

After a few scenes Lucas put his arm around her as a reflex. Haley saw that as a green light. She took his face in her hands and turned it so he was facing her. As soon as he was she kissed him. After a few strokes of Haley's tongue Lucas let his guard down. he deepened the kiss. Their tongue her fighting for control. Luckily the remembered they needed to breathe. They reluctantly broke the kiss.

"It's getting late." Lucas said hoping that would save him.

"I'll take you home." Haley told him she knew if she played her cards right she'd get him where she wanted him.

"Hales!" They heard Brooke yell before they could get up from the couch.

"Damn it." Haley smiled. Brooke and Kandace walked in the room.

"Hey Haley...Lucas." Kandace said a little shocked to see Lucas. Brooke and Kandace both knew Haley and Lucas were not innocently watching a movie. They looked flushed.

"Hi." Lucas replied.

"Hello Kandace." Haley said. Brooke just smiled.

"Come on Lucas." Haley said while she got up. Lucas followed her.

"Call me later Haley." Brooke said.

"Bye." Kandace said as they walked out.

"I'll start the movie over." Brooke said as they sat on the couch.

"Haley and Lucas? He is a jock and all but-"

"It's not what you think." Brooke said.

"Then what is it?" Kandace asked deviously.

"Just a bet." Brooke informed her.

"Really?" Kandance asked

"Yep. A twenty-five cent bet." Brooke replied nonchalantly.

Kandance knew this was way too good. "Two things Brooke; let me get in on this and up the wager."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas was sick of practice. He loved playing but between Whitey's yelling and the assholes on the team he was fed up. He decided to skip practice, go the the children's shelter and take a few of the kids to the river court to play basketball. The cheerleaders were practicing with the team today.

Lucas knew Haley had joined and this would be her first time practicing with the basketball team. He would not see her since he was ditching practice. He just didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sexy" Jake said as he walked up to Brooke in the hallway. She ignored him.

"Uh oh, silent treatment. What did I do?" Brooke remained quiet walking as if he was invisible. "Come on Brooke, I've been a good boy."

Brooke scoffed.

"Okay I give up." Jake said amused and curious. Brooke was cute when she was angry.

"Not even 30 seconds ago you were flirting with that slut Samantha and now you have the nerve to come talk to me."

"Aww you're jealous." Jake smiled lightly pinching her cheek.

Brooke swatted his hand away from her face. "Has anyone told you that you have a big-"

Jake interrupts her. "Yeah!" Jake smiles.

"Ego." Brooke finishes smiling.

"Well, that too." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Come on Davis, you know you are the only girl for me." He smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Whatever." Brooke said playfully pushing him away.

"See you at practice." Jake said kissing her neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the gym ready for practice. Being a cheerleader wasn't hard at all. Haley knew she was a kick ass cheerleader. Not only did she look good in the uniform she also had talent. She had surprised everyone but herself with how good she was. Only problem was that she didn't see Lucas. Haley knew it had nothing to do with her. She wasn't that self-absorbed. She just wanted to see him. She couldn't win the bet if she never saw Lucas. She wasn't going to lose. No way in hell.

The cheerleaders started a routine while the boys practiced. After they finished  
Practicing that routine Brooke decided to talk to the squad. They all knew it was about the senior class trip being before the cheerleading tournament.

" We all know that our tournament is coming up."

" Yeah Brooke." Bevin said unenthusiastic.

" But for the senior girls our class trip is going to be before." Brooke paused for a second then decided to cut to the chase. " No partying on the trip."

"What?" Theresa said calmly.

" No partying on the trip. Brooke repeated.

"Brooke are you losing your mind?" Bevin asked concerned.

"No!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke is right. We can't win the competition with half of our squad getting over hangovers." Kristina said. She was obviously sucking up to Brooke.

"Brooke you're just being paranoid. We won't lose just because we had a little fun." Haley reasoned.

She knew Brooke just wanted to win. She tried crazy methods but she hated losing.

"Haley's right, I'm over reacting." Brooke smiled show how transparent she was sometimes. "We're gonna cut practice short today."

"Thank God." Theresa and Bevin said in unison.

"See ya!" Brooke said leaving first, she was excited to go shopping before Jake got out of practice. Everyone else was on their way out when Kandace told Haley she need  
to speak to her for a second.

"Meet you at the car." Theresa said to Haley as she left.

"James you are better than I thought." Kandace admitted.

" I know." Haley smirked.

"I know about your bet with Brooke. I think it's a interesting bet."

"You want in on it Brooke already told me."

"I'll give you my Dolce and Gabbana fashion show tickets for next month." Kandace offered.

"And?" Haley asked wanting something else besides fashion show tickets.

Those things could be boring sometimes. "I'll help you get Nathan." Kandace smiled.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"It might be a little complicated." Kandace said.

" Okay. What is the catch."?

" There really isn't a catch more like a condition." she said.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"It happens at my party in 3 weeks. Kristina will be the one to walk in on the two  
of you.

" How is this gonna help my chances with Nathan?" she said skeptical.

" Kristina will walk in on you and Lucas, the first person she's going to  
tell is Nathan, he'll get jealous and think he is stealing you from Lucas. Kandace explained.

Haley knew Kandace was getting something out of this. But what?  
She didn't care. "Okay, Kandace, no problem." she said nonchalantly.

"Great." Kandace smirked. Her plan was gonna go off with out a hitch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So you mean to tell me that Kandace offered to help you steal her best friend's guy?" Theresa asked Haley in disbelief as they pulled into Haley's driveway.

"Yes" Haley as the got out the car.

"Haley that is such bullshit." she said bluntly as they walked in the house.

" I know Theresa but I can't see how I'm gonna lose in all this." They both sat down on the couch while Haley turned on the television.

Theresa sighed. " I don't know, maybe you won't lose but somebody is going to and I doubt it will be Kandace or Kristina.

"Still I can't let that stop me from finishing this thing with Lucas." Haley wasn't worried the way Theresa was.

"Don't you think this is getting a little out of hand Hales?" Theresa asked uncertain if all of this was really necessary.

"Sort of, I can handle it Theresa." Haley smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm throwing a party at my house tonight." Nathan said to Jake. They were the only two left in the gym still shooting hoops.

"Since when?" Jake asked. Nathan only had parties at the beach house and this was short notice.

"My parents decided to be spontaneous and just left for some city in Mexico." Nathan informed his best friend.

"Fine with me, I was going to take Brooke out tonight but we'll just hang at your party instead."

"You and Davis getting serious?" Nathan was a little curious. Jake just hooked up with chicks. He didn't take them out.

" I don't know." Jake said honestly unsure.

"Whatever, call everybody and tell them about the party." Nathan said as he shot a jumper on his way out the gym.

"Get Jello-shots this time Nate." Jake said as continued to practice.

"Make it harder for Brooke to turn you down huh Jake?" Nathan smirked. Jake playfully threw the basketball at Nathan's head. He just dodged the ball and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley had just dropped Theresa off at her house. She was going home when she thought about Lucas. She actually wanted to see him especially since he didn't come to practice. Haley had no idea where he lived or what his phone number was. Haley thought she might as well wait until she saw him at school on Monday.

Then she remembered when Brooke dragged her down to the rivercourt to see Jake and some of the other guys on the team play against Lucas and his friends. She thought she'd give it a shot and see if Lucas was there tonight. It wasn't close to where she was driving so it was a little inconvenient but she didn't care.

When Haley finally got to the rivercourt she saw Lucas practicing. He hadn't noticed her pull up.

" Hey Handsome." Haley smiled as she got out the car and walked over to him. Lucas was somewhat startled.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Lucas asked surprised to see her.

" I didn't come here to play basketball that's for sure." Haley said taking the basketball out of his hands and dropping on the ground.

"No kidding. Haley-" she started to kiss him before he could finish the sentence. Lucas was kissing her back despite the fact that what he was about to say was important. Haley pulled away when she felt her cell phone vibrate.

It was Brooke telling her about Nathan's party. Haley was excited at the possibility to show off her new toy. Especially to Nathan. But she had drive back over to Theresa's house to give her a ride.

Haley smiled at Lucas. "Do you want to go to Nathan's party?'' she asked.

"No. Actually I thought we could talk.," he said shyly.

"We can talk...at the party." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lucas knew he wouldn't be having much fun. Getting drunk with Nathan and his friends was not his idea of a good time but he just couldn't say no to her.

" Alright" he agreed hesitantly. Haley gave him her best smile.

"Thanks." she was kissing him again in no time. He was a really good kisser. This was probably going to be the best bet she ever made.

Haley had to pull away again. She got another text message from Brooke asking if Haley had seen her Gucci sunglasses. Haley didn't see the point in wearing sunglasses at night. Lucas noticed her frowning at her cell phone.

"Haley are you okay?" he asked her curiously.

"Yeah." she smiled closing her cell phone. She knew where the sunglasses were she just didn't feel like telling Brooke. She cut off her phone because she knew Brooke would call when she didn't text back.

" Come on sexy." Haley said as she picked up his basketball and carried it while she tangled her arm with Lucas's arm as they walked to the car. "Don't worry. Nobody is going to give you any crap while you're with me." she said as they got in her car.

Haley placed the basketball on the backseat. "Hope you don't mind, I'm going to give Theresa a ride with us to the party." she said.

"I don't care. It's your car." Lucas said. He really didn't care. He didn't even want to go to the party.

"If she says anything rude or mean just ignore her. It means she likes you." Lucas gave Haley a puzzled look. "Really, Theresa is that way with all her friends." Haley explained.

"I'd hate to see how she treats people she doesn't like." Lucas half joked.

Haley smiled "Me too."

" Why are you so tense?" Haley asked out of the blue. She always thought he seemed a little uptight.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Once I get a few drinks in you will loosen up." Haley said rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't drink that much. I don't like to make myself look like an idiot." he explained.

"Aww that is so cute. I bet you are very funny when you are drunk." she joked.

"Like I said, I don't like to make myself look stupid." Lucas smiled.

"You should smile more Lucas." she advised

"Thanks." he said slightly mocking her from earlier.

"Only telling you the truth. You shouldn't look so broody all the time."

When they got to Theresa's house Haley blew the horn.

"I hope she is ready." They waited for 5 minutes.

"Maybe she doesn't know it's you that blew the horn." Lucas said hinting for Haley to go get Theresa.

"She knew it was me." Haley said as she got her cell phone out and called Theresa.

" Hello Hales." she beamed.

"Theresa hurry up I'm outside." Haley demanded.

"Chill out. I can't decide which Versace sandals I should wear. The black or white." Theresa explained.

"What are you wearing?" Haley asked.

"A black mini skirt and white crossover halter." she said.

"Wear the white sandals Theresa."

"Hales you haven't even seen how each pair of sandals look with the outfit." Theresa said.

"Theresa!" Haley's tone let Theresa know she wasn't going to wait all night.

"I going to go with the black. Here I come."

Haley hung up the phone. " She is on her way out." Lucas nodded. Thankful that he didn't have sisters. Theresa came out and got in the car. She was surprised to see Lucas. Not because he was with Haley but that he was going to Nathan's party.

"Hey Hales. Hello Lucas Scott." Theresa said smiling.

"Hey Theresa." Lucas replied. " So what have you two been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much." Haley answered as Theresa moved up and rested her arms on both front seats.

" Lucas why didn't you grace us with your presence at practice?" Theresa asked. Haley also wanted to know why he didn't show up.

"I took some kids from the shelter to play basketball at the river court." Lucas told them.

"Eww. Why?" Theresa asked. She said right before Haley was going to say it reflexively. Which was good because Haley got to hear how insensitive she would have sounded. Lucas was caught off guard by what Theresa asked. She was serious and he couldn't believe it.

"She isn't in to giving back to the community that way." Haley said as she lightly pushed Theresa back off the front seats. "She donates money not time." Haley explained. Which was true they would give money around Christmas but that was it.

Theresa decided to change the subject. "Anyways, Lucas are you as excited as I am about your brother's party?" Theresa asked thinking saying ' your brother' would make Lucas react in some way. Lucas tensed up.

"Umm...-" Lucas started.

"Theresa stop asking questions." Haley said cutting off Lucas. He was glad she did.

" Trust me when I say, you'll have a great time." Theresa smirked. Haley saw the grin on her best friend's face through the mirror. She knew that look. Theresa was definitely up to something.


End file.
